My Team Are My Friends And Family
by roxan1930
Summary: When Ultra Magnus points out that the members of team Prime don't follow protocol with Optimus and sometimes treat him like he is a ordinary mech Optimus explaines why he allows them to act like that towards him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime TT_TT**

**My Team Are My Friends And Family**

All the autobots and humans were gathered together again after destroying Megatron's fortress for the time being.

While most of them had hidden it pretty well, they had been worrying themselves sick while not knowing if Optimus and Smokescreen were alright and while they knew they needed the Forge of Solus Prime to repair the Omega Lock, they were really thankful of Smokescreen that he used it to repair Optimus.

Sure, Optimus wasn't angry at all for being saved and was also thankful but he kept talking about how the Forge's power should have been spared.

That was when Ratchet had had it and smacked his leader's helm with a wrench.

"OWWW!" Optimus yelled out as he held his poor helm in pain.

Ultra Magnus gasped when he saw how the medic openly abused his leader without a second thought.

"What was that for?" Optimus groaned.

"For being a idiot. Nothing is worth your live, Prime." the medic said, placing his hands in his sides.

Optimus was about to protest but Bumblebee cut him off.

"_We just love you too much to lose you!_" the scout yelled and before Optimus could do anything more then give a startled yell, the scout tackle-hugged him to the ground.

"PILE ON!" Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen cheered before also diving on top of Optimus.

"Ratchet, Arcee, come and join in! Boss Bot is big enough to have some more space to cuddle with!" Bulkhead called over at the other two autobots.

Sharing a look the medic and second in command both shrugged and said "Oh, what the slag?" before also jumping onto the pile.

Seeing the two autobots also joining in the kids also couldn't help themselves and laughing cheerfully they climed over all the metal to hug Optimus's neck.

"Not my neck! I'm ticklish there!" Optimus laughed from the bottom.

"You know that means we know how to punish this lughead for scaring us like that!" Ratchet sing-songed.

"Tickle torture!" everyone else chirped happily.

"NOOOOO!" Optimus laughed as he kicked his legs but everything stopped when they all realized Ultra Magnus had also screamed "NOOOOO!"

Growling the second biggest mech grabbed Optimus's wrist and pulled him up, despite the weight of everyone else, who of course fell off Optimus.

"What do you all think you are doing?" Ultra Magnus demanded to know as he glared at everyone in the room.

"Please calm down, my friend." Optimus said carefully but he got only grabbed by the shoulders and shaken violently.

"How could you allow this? They are all acting like you are an ordinary mech with hitting you, calling you names and acting like you are a sparkling along with them! You should punish them deeply for showing such lack of respect!" Magnus screamed as he shook his leader.

"Mmmaaaaagnuuuuussssssss! Sssssssstooooooop ssssssshhhhhhaaaaaaaaakiiiiiiing meeeeeeeeee!" Optimus managed to yell through the shaking and when Magnus stopped the poor mech's optics were rolling in different directions.

"Uhm… My apologies, sir." Magnus mumbled, seeing what he did.

"Ahem… Everything's alright." Optimus eased him after he got himself to normal again.

"Alright… But why do you allow your soldiers to act like this towards you! It's like you are on the same level as them! They don't even follow standard protocol and call you 'sir'!" Magnus went back to complaining.

He would have continued to rant if it hadn't been for Optimus's calm hand on his shoulder.

"To his surprise the prime didn't even seem to be bothered about all the words he just said.

"Listen, my friend. I am very aware of all the facts you just pointed out but to be honest with you, I do not care that much about it at all." He said with a gently smile to which Magnus's jaw dropped.

"Sir, how could you say that?" he asked in surprise and confusion.

"You see, Magnus, for years I have been on earth now with my soldiers and only them with the exception of the humans and some of the autobots that go back and forth between my team and other places and those who have come to join my team later on. Being away from most of the people that are precious to me hurts me every day but instead of becoming bitter because of it, I savor the times I have with those that are with me now, resulting in them becoming the most precious ones I have. I allow them to act to me the way they do because I know that they feel the same way and I also know they still respect me." Optimus explained as he took a step back and placed his hands on Bumblebee's and Ratchet's shoulders.

"I am not sure of I completely understand, sir." Magnus said confused.

At that Optimus sighed at the fact that he had just given a huge speech about his feelings without it making any sense to the one he held it to.

"Let me put it this way." He said as he pulled Bumblebee and Ratchet against him in a half-hug.

"My team are my friends and family." he said, resulting in a chorus of playful 'awww's from the other autobots and humans while Magnus's optics widened as he finally seemed to understand.

"I believe I understand how you feel now but I don't think I ever will." he huffed as he crossed his arms.

"We'll see about that. In time you will surely start to feel closer with everyone and just to help you give it a start Bumblebee will give you a big hug." Optimus then said with a smirk and before Magnus could protest he was then tackled to the ground in a hug by the yellow scout with Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen soon joining while Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee and the humans all remained standing this time and laughing at the scene before them.

'_Hmmm... Maybe I myself will get used to this too after a while._' Magnus thought to himself as he observed everyone around and on him and without realizing it he had allowed a small smile to crawl across his lips.

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories! Bye!**


End file.
